In order to efficiently utilize the mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes MBMS service, and this service is a technique of transmitting data from one data source to a plurality of destinations, implementing sharing of network (including the core network and the access network) resources, and improving the utilization ratio of network resources (especially of air interface resources). The MBMS defined by the 3GPP is not only able to implement the pure text low speed message multicast and broadcast, but also able to implement the high speed multimedia service broadcast and multicast, and provides various rich video, audio and multimedia services, which undoubtedly complies with the trend of the future mobile data development, and provides a better service prospect for the development of 3G.
The features of the MBMS service are that the data quantity of the service is large, the duration of receiving the service by the user equipment is long, and the average data rate is constant. The above features determine that both of the MBMS service scheduling and the control signaling configuration are semi-static, namely both of MBMS service scheduling information and control signalling information remain unchanged in a long term, and the information is periodically sent through the Multicast Control Channel (MCCH), which is uniformly called MCCH information.
A MBMS notification message is for describing whether the MCCH information changes, and for a user equipment in an Idle mode, it is just required to monitor the MBMS notification message in order to know whether the MCCH information changes, thereby selectively receiving the MCCH information, namely only receiving new MCCH information when the MCCH information changes. Since the amount of information of the MBMS notification message is far less than that of the MCCH information, thus selectively receiving the MCCH information by the user equipment can save resources and reduce the power consumption efficiently.
Here, the MBMS notification refers to MCCH change notification.
In the implementation process of notifying the change situation of the MCCH information to the user equipment by the MBMS notification message, the following problems exist:
In the prior art, there is not a MBMS notification message transmission mechanism of sending the MBMS notification message from the network side to the user equipment.